Love hurts
by bs13
Summary: A collection of oneshots about all MBAV couples, whether it's Etharah, Bennica, Rella, Ethica, Barah, and so on... Some used to be songfics, but they're not anymore. T just in case.
1. Unfaithful Ethica

**Hey everyone. This used to be my songfic "Unfaithful" but since Lifesquasher and Mr Hanzo hattori told me to delete them all or they'd report me, here it is, without the lyrics. You should hear "Unfaithful" by Rihanna while you read this, too.**

This wasn't any sappy love story. It was just Erica's life. She found love, only to question it. And she wanted to stay, and be faithful. But when Ethan Morgan came into the picture, how could she? Her life went from right to wrong, just like that.

Benny was her first true love. She had fallen hard for the Spell caster, but when a certain Seer came in the picture, she questioned it. Sarah and Ethan had called it quits after a few months of dating. Nothing bad. They ended it quietly. Then Erica and Ethan grew closer. Boy, did it go downhill. Especially when she accepted Benny's proposal...

Ethan was...different. While he was shy, she was outgoing. He could be wimpy sometimes, but Erica was 100 percent kick-butt. And he was a nerd. Erica was popular, but that didn't really count for much. Nerd or not, Erica loved Ethan. She fell even harder then with Benny. And now she could never be true to Benny, but how could she just quit Benny when he loved her? When he thought of her as his Princess Leia to his Han Solo?

_Of course, Benny knew. Ethan was his best friend. How could he not? It killed him. Killed him that she was unfaithful. Killed him that he couldn't make her happy, but Ethan could._

Erica ran the straightener carefully down the lock of hair. She was going to see Ethan, like she usually did, when she heard footsteps. Right. Around this time was when Benny normally came home.

"Hey." he said pleasantly, kissing her cheek. "You going out?"

"Yeah." Erica said, taking her last lock of hair to straighten.

"Are you going to be late?" Benny hesitated to ask, because he knew the answer.

"I won't be long." Erica assured her husband. "I'm just hanging with Sarah." Both of them went silent, knowing exactly where she was actually going. Benny felt sad, betrayed, and angry. Erica felt a thrill, but also ashamed and sorrowful.

"Oh. Okay." Benny said.

"I need to go." Erica unplugged the hair straightener. "See you in a bit, okay?" Benny only nodded numbly, letting the girl he loved leave for another guy.

Erica left, noticing how deflated he seemed when she left. She knew it was wrong. And she really couldn't stand to hurt him. But still...she did. And she never cared enough to stop. She drove off in her car, a few minutes later pulling up in the familiar driveway.

"Hey." Ethan smiled when he opened the door. He had on that geeky, lopsided grin she loved so much. His eyes seemed to gleam when they saw her. She knew her eyes were probably the same.

"Hey." Erica smiled back, walking in. They sat and talked, and the topic turned to Benny.

"I want to be with you, Erica." Ethan was saying, kissing her temple gently.

"I know. But Benny, he's...Benny." Erica said.

"You need to, Erica." Ethan said gently, his arm wrapping around her waist. "I know, you owe him so much. But it's worse that you're breaking his heart like this. You might as well put a gun to his head!"

"I know!" Erica cried. "I don't want to do this anymore, Ethan...but I can't stop now. I need you, too."

"And I need you." Ethan was trying to seem smooth and calm, but a hint of a blush still showed on his face.

"You're a dork." Erica teased, kissing his cheek. "And you're my dork." He tilted her face towards his, and they gently began to kiss.

Benny stared at his watch. 12:34 p.m. He sighed, raking his fingers through his hair. Erica was late again. He finally let his brain process she was happy with Ethan...and without him. He let the tears fall off his face this time, thinking about his unfaithful love.

**Poor Benny...I hope you guys liked it! Review, please...for some, maybe review again, but, well...**


	2. Etharah is safe and sound

**Hey everyone! Thanks to all who read this. And to TeamEthanMorgan, MirandoNaranjo11 and awsome. You guys rock! This used to be my songfic "Safe and Sound", the song by Taylor Swift. You guys should hear it while you read this.**

_Pain. That was the only thing Ethan felt at the moment. One minute he was ready to stake a vampire, the next something hit his head with a heavy thud and the pain took over._

_"ETHAN!" Sarah's scream sounded far away, when in reality, she was there, holding Ethan in her arms, hugging him tightly._

_"S-Sarah..don't go..." Ethan managed, but then he blacked out._

* * *

"Ethan, are you awake?" Ethan opened his eyes, seeing the pretty dark-skinned girl at his side, who was clutching his fingers tightly in hers.

"Sarah." Ethan smiled, suddenly happy. "What happened? Is everything okay?"

"We were fighting Jesse, and one of his followers hit you on the back of the head with a rock...Ethan, I was so scared-I thought I lost you." Sarah began to cry.

"I'll never leave you, Sarah." Ethan promised. Sarah glanced at him, hopeful. He shuddered slightly, struggling to stay awake on the hospital bed.

"Doctor..?" Sarah asked, fearful.

"He doesn't have long." the doctor said gravely. Sarah began to cry again. Ethan's parents, Jane, Rory, Benny, and Erica were ushered in.

"Sarah, I said I wouldn't leave you." Ethan said, trying to stop his eyes from closing.

"E." Benny whispered, frightened.

"Oh, my gosh.." even Erica was shocked. Mr. and Mrs. Morgan were crying, and Jane was shedding tears as well. Rory stood there, not wanting to accept it, a hollow look starting in his eyes.

"Just close your eyes, Ethan. It's going to be all right. I promise." Sarah whispered. She kissed him softly, sweetly, before pulling away and gazing into his brown eyes one last time. "I love you." Ethan gave a small smile, and then his eyes closed forever. Benny slammed his fist against the wall, dots of tears in his eyes. Even Erica wiped at her eyes that day. Rory stuffed his hands in his pockets, letting the tears fall freely. Mrs. Morgan got hysterical and her husband had to take her outside. Jane stood over by Sarah, taking Ethan's cold hand in her own for a few moments, mumbling a few words. Then she wrapped her arms around Sarah's waist, and they stood there, mourning Ethan.

* * *

Sarah had snapped. She never realized what he meant to her. It was only when he took his last breath did she realize what she felt was love. Now she always sat by herself, looking out her bedroom window, grieving.

"Sarah, stop it. You're losing yourself." Erica said from her doorway. "I know it was hard for you to lose the dork-I mean, Ethan- but you need to let it go."

"The conflict inside can never be resolved." Sarah said.

"Okay, that's impressive. You sound like one of those old-time vampires." Erica said.

"Sorry." Sarah apologized. "Erica, I need him. Is it wrong? I never realized...how much he meant to me."

"It's okay." Erica said. "I know how it is, to lose someone. Because I've lost you, Sarah. You think it's crazy, but it's true. Sarah, if you truly love him, let him go."

"But how can I?" Sarah asked, sadly. "I promised him, Erica. I said it would be all right."

"You'll do yourself a favor, Sarah." Erica said sadly. "Come on. Let's go get some ice cream. Like we used to."

"Okay." Sarah said, her eyes shifting to an object on the floor. "I'll-I'll catch up with you." Erica nodded and left her friend alone.

"Sarah!" Erica was growing impatient. Now angry, she went back upstairs, phone in her hand. Then it fell from her fingers. "Sarah." she uttered, and she picked up the piece of paper from the desk. She began to read.

_Dear everyone,_

_I know it's probably going to be you, Erica, who finds this. I'm sorry. But he promised me he would stay. And I promised him it would be all right. Tell my parents I love them. Do me a favor, Erica, and take over my babysitting job...maybe you were meant to have it after all. And to Benny and Rory, tell them I am honored to know them. And I am sorry, Erica. But a life without Ethan...is no life at all._

_Sincerely, Sarah._

"Oh, Sarah." Erica said in disbelief, picking up the dagger by the handle off the floor. "Why would you..." She lost it, and sobs began to heave her body. Before long, she had cried herself to sleep. And that was how Sarah's parents found her, asleep, with a dagger and Sarah's suicide note in hand.

* * *

"Erica? I said I wanted to see Dusk. Benny said you like Dusk." Jane told her new babysitter. "Don't you? Are you Team Jakeward?" Erica glanced briefly at her babysitting charge.

"Um, yeah. Let's go." Erica said, letting herself be led away by Ethan's little sister.

"You're still sad, aren't you?" Jane said suddenly, as the opening credits came on. "About Sarah?" Erica stiffened.

"She was my best friend." Erica said, her voice quivering. "I can't let her go."

"I get it." Jane said. "I'm already eight, you know. I remember her. I miss her a lot too. And Ethan. He was the worst when it came to responsibility, but he was my big brother." Erica stayed silent, listening to Jane's sobs. Slowly, Erica placed a hand over Jane's. Her first show of deep emotion to anyone since, well...her turning. Jane, eyes shut, squeezed Erica's hand tightly, and Erica allowed her to.

"It's okay." Erica took a deep breath and her voice cracked as she said, "It's going to be all right. I promise."

**Heeeey everyone. I hoped you liked it enough to, you know, review? Maybe? *Puppy face***


	3. Erica finds Bennica Disgusting

**Hey people. Thanking you all for reading, just remember:I don't own My babysitters a vampire:) Or the song "Disgusting" by Ke$ha, which is the song this oneshot is based off of and you should really hear while reading this.**

Erica and Sarah walked down the hallway, discussing Erica's Dusk obsession, and for Erica, discussing Sarah's dork obsession. (Otherwise know as Ethan), when the two boys spotted them.

"Hey ladies, what do ya say?" Benny called. Erica glanced at him.

"Drop dead geek?" she offered.

"Easy babe easy." Benny said, acting offended.

"Hey, nothing personal, I just don't hang out with dorks." Erica said, beginning to walk away, ignoring how her insides swooned at his dorky, yet cute, ways. She wanted to kiss him so bad...but her practical side made her leave every time.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to try this new Dusk perfume." Benny called teasingly. Erica turned her head, as Benny continued, "It's supposed to make even undead people smell like flowers." He turned his head slightly, towards Erica. "Want to try it?"

"Yes!" Erica exclaimed.

"No, Erica." Sarah complained. Erica knew Sarah was right...she needed to leave, fast, before she got way more attached to Benny. Of course, Sarah was talking about class, but did it really matter?

"Just one little spritz?" Erica pleaded.

"Fine." Sarah agreed. Erica took the bottle eagerly, brushing Benny's hand in the process. Her hair raised, and her stomach filled with butterflies. It was just so...disgusting how she could fall for him, yet she did...

Erica sprayed herself with the perfume, and Sarah leaned in to smell it as well. Erica's eyes opened, and feelings just...overcame her. Her passion, her lust, for Benny...it grew. She slid to his side, smiling.

"Hey there handsome." she said.

"Erica, you're talking to me." Benny reminded the girl. "In school."

"There's other things I'd like to do in school." Erica whispered.

"Huh?" Benny stared, confused. Erica grabbed Benny by the front of his shirt and kissed him. How can he change you like that? her practical side screamed. You went from the top of the world to a mindless zombie! Erica ignored it.

Erica had never really loved anyone. Sure, she liked Jesse, and Gord. But Benny was the one to really capture her heart, and it scared her a little. She pulled away from Benny, leaving the boy dazed. She didn't notice Ethan staring, his mouth gaping, or Sarah playfully teasing him, because she was so caught up in his eyes. It was wrong. So very, very wrong.

"You know what I love? All your striped shirts. It just screams I'm good at calculus!" Erica cried. It was like her emotions for Benny were just pouring out...and it was disgusting.

"He actually is really good at calculus." Ethan offered.

"That is so hot." Erica said.

"And your hair? Is like the cutest hair I've ever seen on any boy ever." Sarah told Ethan. "Does your mom cut it?" Ethan was lost for words."I love your skinny little arms." she said, taking his hands.

The shrill bell interrupted the couples.

"Oh, poo." Erica pouted. "We have to get to class." she smiled at Benny. "Will you miss me?" Benny nodded his head furiously.

"And I'm gonna miss you, Cuddle Bear!" Sarah said. The girls walked away, blowing kisses to the guys as they left.

* * *

"What do you think we should do?" Sarah asked her partner in crime when the potion wore off.

"Kill them." was Erica's reply. She hated that she loved Benny...yet she could kill him anytime she wanted.

"You really don't know what I can do to you, Weir." Erica warned a few months later when Benny tried to flirt with her. "Wasn't the love potion warning enough?"

"Look...I'm sorry about the whole potion thing. I just wanted to have a better chance with girls." Benny said hesitantly. "I know how much you hate me...so I'm going to make it up to you." He produced a vial with red liquid inside it.

"What?" Erica caught a whiff of it. "It's your..."

"My blood." Benny finished. "Sarah told me you liked it."

"I swear, if she wasn't immortal, I'd kill her right about now." Erica gritted her teeth.

"I hope you feel at least a little better about me." Benny offered, and with a smile, he left.

Erica only stared. She was falling faster for him than she expected. Panicking, Erica left to find Sarah.

"Sarah. We have a problem." Erica said.

"What?" Sarah said absent-mindely,

"I think I'm in love with Benny." Erica burst out. Sarah did a double take. "You? In love? And with Benny?!"

"I know, it's disgusting!" Erica made a face. "He is such a dork! I could kill him...he's that wimpy."

"Still...you love him!" Sarah squealed. "When will you make your move?"

"When you admit you like the other geek." Erica said.

"I don't like Ethan." Sarah blurted.

"Um-hmm." Erica teased. Sarah blushed.

"I'll tell Ethan." Sarah said."But you need to find Benny."

"Okay." Erica gave in. "I just wish I hadn't waited so long..." She watched as Sarah neared the shy Seer at his locker. Erica walked away, since Benny wasn't there.

* * *

"Hey, hot stuff." Benny said, looking up from his biology textbook at the blond girl before him.

"I need to tell you something." Erica crossed her arms.

"Shoot." Benny said, glancing back at his book. Erica, angry, slammed the book shut.

"It's already disgusting that I love you, Benny." Erica snapped. "Now you're going to ignore me?You know what? Forget it." Erica turned to leave. Benny shoved his book aside, racing to her side.

"Wait, Erica!" Benny said breathlessly. "You really love me?" Erica rolled her eyes.

"Yes, dork, I do." Erica said. Benny had a goofy smile on his face.

"Wow." Benny said. "I mean...I never thought you did."

"I have for a while." Erica admitted. "And it's just...so gross. Disgusting. Revolting. How a girl like me...likes a guy...like you."

"Oh, c'mon." Benny winked. "How can you resist this swagg?"

"Shut up." Erica found herself laughing.

"So, vampire.." Benny raised his eyebrows slightly. "Do you want to... I dunno...go out sometime?"

Erica stared into his eyes, feeling like she might faint. He made her swoon for real. He was just so...different than all the jocks she knew. It was disgusting that he made her so...vulnerable.

"Why not?" Erica smiled. "I can make time."

"Perfect." Benny's smile grew bigger, and he kissed her cheek and left. Erica placed a hand to her cheek, lovestruck. It was disgusting how she was acting. But then again, love was disgusting.

**I personally love this oneshot. I hope you guys liked it too! And thanking my amazing reviewers: thank you to TeamEthanMorgan, Gabby S. 99, morgan. r. stewart. 75, and MiranjoNaranjo11! You guys are so supportive, and it makes my day! If anyone has a song they want me to base a oneshot on, I'm all ears:) So if anyone has the time, I'd love if anyone reviewed?**


	4. Love begins again for Rella

**Hey people. This was my songfic "Love begins again". You should hear the song "Begin again" by Taylor Swift. Rella!**

Della walked to the cafe, frantically updating her status as "single" on her phone. Of course Benny would break her heart. Why couldn't she see it coming? He probably only dated her to make Erica jealous.

"Hey Della!" Rory beamed,waving from the front of the cafe.

"Hi Rory." Della smiled. She had met Rory a few weeks ago. He was a silly, sweet guy. If only there was more Rorys in the world...

"How's your day been? Mine was AWESOME. I did like three Pranksy jokes." Rory grinned like a kid on Christmas Day, pulling out a chair for Della once they were inside.

"Oh. Thanks."Della smiled. Rory nodded, continuing to talk about how during his last joke, he played it on Hannah, the yearbook comitee girl.

"I bet that's one picture she won't want in the yearbook." Della joked. Rory laughed.

"Good one!" Rory grinned. "So, um, are you...okay?"Rory went from his usual loud self to a quieter version.

"You heard?" Della sighed."It's okay...I'm okay."

"You can tell me if you're not. Okay?"Rory was sincere, placing a hand over hers. Della felt her stomach get queasy and goosebumps covered her arms. Rory seemed so...nice. Goofy and loyal at the same time...

"Okay goofball." Della smiled. Rory grinned sheepishly.

"So, who's got to be your favorite singer of all time?" Rory asked, getting them coffee.

"Um...James Taylor." Della said after some pondering.

"No way, he's awesome!" Rory's face lit up.

"Want to take a walk? Maybe we'll see Hannah." Rory grinned. Della laughed.

"Make sure you have a camera." Della giggled. Rory threw his head back and laughed.

"Hope you enjoyed time with the best guy you'll ever meet." Rory said as they walked over to Della's car. He seemed so confident...like Benny.

"That's how Benny used to-"Della began, feeling sad.

"Hey! Have you ever seen a Nightmare before Christmas? My family and I watch it every Christmas."Rory said quickly. Della smiled. She didn't need to dwell on Benny so much. He had Erica, and she had Rory.

"I like the vampires the best." Della smiled, turning her head. Rory's face lit up.

"That's amazing." he said, love struck."And in more ways than one." he laughed.

"I'll see you later, Rory." Della entered her car, but lowered the window.

"Wait! Do you want to go do something Saturday? Like watch a movie?" Rory blurted.

"Only if it's the Nightmare before Christmas." Della smiled."I would love to."

Rory laughed.

"Cool. See you." Rory walked away. Della smiled as he left. Maybe it was time to take another chance on love...

**I hope you guys liked it even w/out lyrics...so on to thank-you's! Thanks to **

**TeamEthanMorgan, Gabby S. 99, NAVAGRL (I will do your oneshot next!) and MirandoNaranjo11! If everyone reading has time, I'd love it if anyone reviewed! And, as usual, if there's a ship or song you want me to feature, say so:)**


	5. See you in the dark, Etharah

**Chapter dedicated to NAVAGRL for the song and ship ideas! Ok this chapter is based off the song "See U in the dark" by The Honor Society. I don't own My babysitters a vampire!**

Sarah was always that girl. The girl he turned to for love advice, like with Hannah. He considered her one of his best friends.

"There's your babe-o-sitter." Benny would say, poking Ethan whenever she passed by.

"Whatever, Benny." Ethan would laugh along, ignoring his words. But it all changed for him soon after. Was it her ability to smile like the sun on a rainy day. Was it her ability to laugh like a million bells tinkling. Was it her ability to wear anything and look beautiful. Either way, Ethan fell hard for Sarah.

It was like a veil had been lifted; a curtain moved aside. His love had been dormant for so long, and now it shone. Brighter than the sun, the stars, the sky. Ethan never took a step forward. He never tried to become more than friends, in fear of losing it all. In fear she would leave him behind for good.

"Ethan, are you okay?" Sarah stood there, her books balanced on her hip as she faced her friend. "You looked spaced out."

"Me? Uh, no, I'm okay..." Ethan was quick to say. "I was just...thinking."

"About?" Sarah prompted.

"Oh, er..." Ethan blushed. "Living underwater-?"

"Okay..." Sarah said slowly. "I'll see you later, Ethan. Bye!"

"Y-yeah. Of course. Bye.." Ethan said weakly. As she left, he face palmed himself. "Stupid!" he cursed aloud.

* * *

It was THE big night. Prom. Ethan wasn't sure who he should take...he knew who he wanted, of course. Sarah. But he was, as always, not ready. So he didn't.

"Ethan, you look dashing." his mother beamed, looking over her son with proud eyes. "Who are you taking?"

"Um, I'm just going with Benny." Ethan shrugged. Ethan's dad glanced briefly at his son, exhaling deeply before joining them.

"Ethan. Son. I'm not one to judge, and...if you need someone to talk to, I'm here, okay, always..." Mr. Morgan began.

"Dad, I'm not gay!" Ethan said, horrified.

"Well then. This is officially awkward." Mr. Morgan said.

"Oh Ross, don't tease him. Have a good time, sweetheart!" Mrs. Morgan said cheerfully, as Ethan hastily left.

* * *

"There's Erica. Do you think I should make my move?" Benny asked his friend.

"Yeah, go on." Ethan prompted. Benny walked away, leaving Ethan alone. Then he saw Sarah. In the dark, hazy room, she still shone. Her hair looked incredibly soft. The dress she wore made her look just plain beautiful. And her smile could illuminate the skies, with the brightness it had. Sarah's smile then came as she walked over to where he was.

"Hey Ethan." Sarah smiled. "It's nice, isn't it?"

"Yeah. It's beautiful." Ethan said, his eyes still stuck on her.

"There's Benny and Erica." Sarah said, pointing out where their friends were dancing.

"About time." Ethan said, and Sarah nodded her consent. The two stood in awkward silence a bit longer, before Saran spoke.

"I think I'll go and-" Sarah began.

"Wait." Ethan placed a tentative hand on her arm. "Do you want to...I mean, w-will you dance with me?" Sarah's eyelashes fluttered as she gazed into Ethan's eyes.

"Sure." she gave him a slow, melting smile. Ethan smiled weakly back, dazzled she had said yes. A slow song started just as they reached the dancefloor.

"I love this song!" Sarah said cheerfully. Ethan too her hand shakily, his arm rested on her waist. She gazed up to him with her perfect eyes, making him slightly dizzy. Her hands encircled his neck, making his cheeks redden. Sarah's head rested on his shoulder, and butterflies filled Ethan's stomach. He glanced, breathless, at the girl with him and felt extremely happy. A growing courage consumed him, and his fingers pushed Sarah's cheek upwards, their eyes meeting again. Sarah blinked, her eyes wide as Ethan then pressed his lips to hers.

Sarah softened, her lips pressing back, in a gentle way. The kiss became more passionate, Sarah's fingers entangling in Ethan's hair, Ethan's hands sliding down her back. When they pulled away, breathless, Sarah gazed right into his eyes, her glorious eyes shining.

"I didn't know you felt like that." Sarah said.

"Yeah, well, neither did I." Ethan said. "At least, not until the past few years."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sarah asked softly.

"I didn't want to ruin what we had." Ethan said.

"I'd always be with you, Ethan." Sarah said, hugging him tenderly. Ethan, surprised, let his arms encircle her back.

"I'll always be with you, too." Ethan blushed madly. "Sarah...I-I love you." Sarah's eyes widened. It seemed unreal. Her best friend, in love with her. And she loved him back.

"I love you too." Sarah whispered, and their lips met again in a slow, lingering kiss. They had finally confessed their love, confessing thoughts they never would've done otherwise. They were profusely happy, and maybe they always were, seeing each other in the dark.

**Ugggghhh. It's been forever. Seriously, My babysitters a vampire people, MAKE A SEASON 3! I need more episodes for inspiration! This took me longer than I thought! I'm sorry guys! Kill me now! So, to the people who were so kind as to give my stories more reviews:**

** GabyS.99 **

** MirandaNaranjo11 **

** morgan. r. stewart.75 **

** TeamEthanMorgan **

** DoctorSmiler **

** Brooke equals Awesome **

**Thanks guys!**

**So, everyone, review, tell me how I did, request a pairing or song to base a oneshot off of...the usual! Thanks guys!**


	6. Etharah's unexpected love

**This oneshot is based off the following quotes:**

**"When you touched my hand, I wanted nothing more than to hold it forever" and "Falling in love with him wasn't something I hadn't expected. But being in love with him is something I couldn't stop if I tried." This is the scene where Ethan took Sarah's hand to have a vision, with an alternate ending. I know it would make no sense cause they would die if Ethan didn't have that vision, but pretend it wouldn't happen. Ok, I don't own My babysitter's a vampire!**

It was the feel of her skin- the soft, lingering electric buzz that rushed through them as their fingers touched, as their hands became one. The way she tensed up slightly; the way he felt his cheeks aflame. The way he knew he loved her at that split second.

As their hands clenched up slightly, she met his eyes. Her eyes, a dark, glittering brown, sparkled. He could feel my breath caught in his throat; he swallowed hard. Her cheeks tinted slightly, and he knew she was blushing.

"Um...do you..see anything?" Sarah questioned, making Ethan snap out of his thoughts.

"What? Oh, um, I see...I see..." Ethan trailed off, as their eyes, still meeting each other's, seemed to sparkle over. Sarah licked her lips nervously, and Ethan's heart race sped up- she looked so...beautiful. "...you're beautiful..."

"What?" Sarah's eyes widened slightly.

"I-I said, I saw something beautiful," Ethan said quickly.

"O-Oh," Sarah said, looking slightly disappointed. "Well- what is it?" All Ethan could do was stare. Stare at just how beautiful she looked when she was questioning him.

"Oh, it is...a..." Ethan racked his brain but found he didn't even remember. He lost his train of thought that fast as she gazed at him. Her breath was lodged in her throat as she gazed at him, staring curiously at him. "I don't remember."

"You don't?" Sarah pulled her hand away, disappointed. "Maybe if you touch my hand again-?"

"M-Maybe," Ethan agreed, and she placed her soft palm on his again. Then came the vision- but it wasn't the same as before; it was them. Ethan was gazing at her, smiling, and she was walking down an aisle with a white dress on...

"Do you see it now?" Sarah asked hopefully. "What- what is it?"

""Our wedding," Ethan said breathlessly.

"Excuse me?" Sarah lifted an eyebrow.

"I-I see us," Ethan said slowly. "On our wedding."

"We-we barely know each other," Sarah said, looking freaked. "I can't get married; I'm a demon! And I don't know you!"

"It's not like we're getting married today," Ethan managed, laughing uneasily.

"I don't know you," Sarah choked. There was tears in her eyes.

"Hey," Ethan said quickly. "It doesn't mean we're going to get married- it was a vision I had. I-I'm sorry."

"I just don't think anyone can love me," Sarah sighed, trying to calm herself down. "I know you're a nice kid, and that you're really sweet and all, but- I just can't do this. I'm sorry." Sarah pushed back her chair, already hurrying to leave.

"Wait," Ethan pleaded. "It's not my fault. I'm sorry! I know you don't feel that way about me. I don't feel that way about you! It's nothing. I swear. I just want us to be friends at most." He was lying to himself, but it had to be done.

"I can be your friend," Sarah allowed herself to smile. "You're a honest boy. I respect what you see in your...visions and whatever, but...I just don't think they're going to be all that right..."

"I-I know," Ethan said. "I'm just- I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Sarah finally said, and she kind of pulled up beside him again.

"Sarah?" Ethan said after a few seconds of silence.

"Yeah?" Sarah replied.

"You're lying," Ethan said.

"What?" Sarah sounded a bit offended.

"Everyone gets love," Ethan said. "Even if you're a vampire-"

"Fledgling," Sarah corrected.

"Even if you're a fledgling," Ethan said. "Love is everywhere; it belongs to everyone. You can't say no one will never love you, because I know someone will." He wanted to say it he was the one; he was the one who loved her- but he could not. Sarah fell silent and then sat that way for a few seconds.

"Ethan?" Sarah said suddenly. "Thank you."

* * *

10 YEARS LATER

Ethan stared in awe as the girl floated down the aisle, her petite body framed in the lacy white gown. Her lips stretched into a perfect smile, and his heart thumped in his chest. She handed her bouquet to a smiling Jane and placed her hands in Ethan's. She gazed right into his beautiful, chocolate-brown eyes she loved so much. Words were unnecessary to proclaim their love, yet they still did. They were lost. They heard all the words the priest uttered, but remained in their own little world.

"I do," Ethan said suddenly at some words the priest said.

"I do," Sarah echoed.

"You may kiss the bride," the priest said serenely. Ethan placed a hand on her cheek, his breath low. Sarah slowly closed her eyes as their lips met and everyone cheered. As they pulled apart, Ethan blushed to see Sarah.

"Hello Mrs. Morgan," Ethan said with a shy smile.

"Hello Mr. Morgan," Sarah smiled along, placing her hands on his shoulders.

Sarah had never imagined she'd fall for the guy who told her to take a chance on love. She never imagined she'd have fallen for one of her best friends. And she certainly didn't imagine getting married to him. It was, in a way, unexpected. She had never imagined she would fall for Ethan Morgan, the shy geek, but she couldn't stop loving him if she tried.

**I tried, okay? Review please!**


End file.
